


Oh It's You

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Assassins, Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, F/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Tumblr request, fic request, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: OMG, I sort of was inspired by Felicity Smoak from Arrow, but can you maybe do Ramsay x Reader, where they're dating and that kind of stuff and everything is great exept they don't know about each others secret lives: Ramsay is a leader of an assasin group and Reader is the leader of international hacker group. And when Ramsay need hacker's help he goes to her group and they find out about each other. And Ramsay being incredibly impressed by her. Thank you ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight illuminated the city while couples gathered to romantic restaurants and bars for the night. You ran as fast as you could towards Thirsty Lion, a pub where you and your boyfriend frequented. You ran past the door and found him sitting by himself at your usual table.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” you told him. You sat down, catching your breath. Your boyfriend reached out for your hand squeezed it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ramsay casually said. “I know it’s not your fault. I see you’re wearing our team’s shirt.” He smiled nodding at the new baseball tee he bought you a couple of weeks ago.

“I know it’s not my fault, but I’m still late.”

“If you think I’m going to be upset at you for being late than I must be a pretty awful boyfriend. C’mere, will you?” Ramsay’s hand reached to you and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. He guided you to your seat next to him while wrapping that same arm around your shoulders.

“Did you put in our order for drinks yet?”

“Yeah,” Ramsay said while watching the big screen television. “Waitress came by and I gave her our usual. Stout for me, cider for you.” You took out your phone and ‘checked in’ on Facebook, letting everyone know where you and your boyfriend were.

Your relationship with the infamous Bolton Bastard started with a couple of drinks, a dare, and weirdly enough a Denny’s parking lot at 4AM.

Margaery Tyrell, a close friend of yours, was getting married to Robb Stark. She had asked you to be one of her bridesmaids and you couldn’t be more excited for her. The whole process of picking out a dress, spending time with her and the other bridesmaids, and helping with planning made you so happy.

That’s why when you heard that Margie and Robb were combining their bachelor’s and bachelorette’s parties, you were ecstatic. All of the wedding party was present at The Thieves’ Room and you took your spot among everyone there: Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy, and even Jon who you haven’t seen since high school.

Drinks flowed and the games started. “Theon, if you can’t get that girls’ number, you have to drink an entire shot of this hot sauce!” Robb laughed.

“Wot?” Theon said in-between bites of a burger he’d been eating all night. “No! She’s out of my league and I can’t handle hot sauce!” Robb rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the beautiful redhead. Theon wiped his hands on his pants before saying hello to the girl. You couldn’t see what was said, but the next thing you knew you watched the redhead slap Theon so hard he could two steps back. Everyone sounded off with a resounding “ooo” at him. Theon retreated back to his seat and Robb placed the hot sauce in his hand. Theon took a swig of the hot sauce and began choking. Everyone started to laugh at his expense.

“Alright, my turn! After that rejection, we need some real entertainment!” Margie raised her hand excitedly. She looked at you directly. At this point, you were drunk and excited to do anything she asked you. Margie smiled wickedly before unleashing her dare on you. “I want you to make out with…Ramsay.”

Ramsay finished his whiskey and smirked at you. He pushed his chair out slightly and patted his knee. “C’mere, Y/N. Let’s giv’em a show.” 

You giggled while you made your way to his lap. Your lips met his while he held you in his lap. Ramsay put his tongue in your mouth first giving him dominance, and you never felt turned on in your life. You heard whoops and whistles from the wedding party. 

“Alright! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Margie called out to the both of you. “Get these two more drinks!” The night became a blur after that. You remembered three things: laughing at Theon again after a failed attempt of hitting on his sister’s ex, you rarely leaving Ramsay’s strong lap and his hands on your hips, and the jarring memory of you throwing up your meal at Denny’s.

You held onto a car while orange juice expelled out of you onto the almost empty parking lot. It burned your throat and went up your nose.

“I’m never drinking again,” you mumbled.

“That’s a shame. I like you drunk,” Ramsay told you, car keys in hand. 

“I’m not liking you right now at all,” you threw up again. You swore you saw chunks of pancakes. And maybe blueberries? But you didn’t remember eating blueberries. Ramsay spoke something under his breath. “What did you just say?”

“I was just curious about something.” You stood up and faced him.

“What were you curious about?” Ramsay placed another kiss on you and then he backed away with a smile. “What the hell was that?”

“Pretty and drunk, you’re a great kisser and now—

“And now?”

“Sobering up, still tipsy, still pretty, you’re still a good kisser,” Ramsay chuckled. 

“I just threw up and you think I’m a pretty girl who’s good at kissing?” You leaned against the car. Ramsay steadied you with his right hand on your waist. 

“I didn’t say I was into normal girls,” Ramsay closed in on you. “I do tend to like my girls interesting.” After that night, the wedding went off with a hitch and so did your new relationship with Ramsay. Some friends were excited for the both of you. Other friends were concerned such as Theon who swore on several books that Ramsay was nothing but bad news.

Ramsay never hurt you, lied to you, or even so much as roughed up any kind of sex. Ramsay was like any other normal boyfriend. He had a boring job. He paid his bills. He liked rock music and laughed at you when you were being silly. 

He sipped from his beer and continued to watch the baseball game; his arm was still around you. It had been seven and a half months, and you loved him. You smiled up at him.

“Hm?” Ramsay said.

“Nothing, just I love you a lot,” you kissed his cheek. Ramsay smirked. 

“Shame, I only like you.” You scoffed and punched him in his arm. He laughed and kissed your head. “I love you too. Can I talk to you about something actually?”

You put down your cider, looking at Ramsay with concern. “Yeah, what’s wrong?” 

“I was at work today and someone was going on and on about how nice everything is because he lives with his girlfriend now. How clean the place is, how much sex he’s having. I got really annoyed by it all. Really annoyed. Then I realized, I could do that. I could have the same thing. So what do you think?”

“What do I think about what?”

“About us living together? Do you want to move in together?” Ramsay asked you. He patiently waited while finishing his stout beer. 

“Really? You want to do that?” you said.

“Yeah, I really do. I think we’re ready,” he smiled at you. He squeezed your hand. “I want to wake up to your face every morning and then proceed to fuck you silly before your feet hit the ground.”

“That’s perverted,” you laughed.

“So is your ‘daddy’ kink,” Ramsay winked. You rolled your eyes. Your smart watch beeped an alarm at you, displaying the message ‘911’. Ramsay groaned.

“Do you have to?” 

“I’m sorry, baby,” you apologized, gathering your things. “Work has been really hectic. I have to.” Ramsay nodded. You kissed him goodbye before speeding out the door. You grabbed out your cell phone and began calling your workplace. The phone dialed and someone answered.

“Y/N, please don’t get mad.”

“This better be good or so help me I will hire an entire group of assassins to kill you all and hire your replacements,” your voice changed completely. You stormed down the street to your parked car. 

“You don’t need to! An assassin group has been hired!” the person joked.

“What?”

“Sorry, bad joke. I mean, that assassin group that did the Italian job two months ago? They need our help.”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about. I don’t look over stupid details like the Italian job. I’m your boss remember? Which assassin group are you talking about?”

“Them. The Turncoats.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ramsay left the money for the waitress and stalked down the road. He would text Y/N later. Right now, he needed to prepare for a meeting. 

When Ramsay turned fifteen, he remembered his father surprising him with tickets for a special father/son trip. Ramsay never went to Chicago before and he was excited to finally go to a real baseball game with Roose. They sat together and watched a Chicago Cubs game against the Boston Red Sox. Roose surprised him again with a brand new Cubs jersey with ‘Bolton” in big letters on the back. 

Feeling excited and happy, Ramsay walked with his father to a local pub where Roose let him try his first beer. He smiled, thinking this was the best day he ever had. Ramsay never really spent time with his father and he cherished this entire trip. Roose looked to the right of him for a moment and ushered Ramsay out the door suddenly. 

Both of them tailed a man who was also visiting the pub and casually walking home that night. Roose kept up a good, even pace with him. Confused, Ramsay opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Roose shot the man in the head and they turned away smoothly. It all happened so quick that when Ramsay and Roose finally returned to the hotel, Ramsay finally registered what had happened.

“I’m an assassin, Ramsay,” Roose told him. “You’re old enough to know now. Walda didn’t want me telling you. Your mother didn’t want me telling you either. But you are my son, and you need to know.”

“Why now?” Ramsay asked.

“Because one day, you’ll lead them. We are Turncoats, Ramsay. We lie, betray, and kill for those who would pay us to do so. When we return home, you will start learning who your family truly is.”

Ramsay took his father’s words to heart, even today as he dressed up for the late night meeting. He adjusted his tie in the mirror. He knew exactly who his family was and what they did for centuries. They were turncoats during the American Revolution, and they’re still Turncoats today by keeping certain, powerful people in check. They were a family of murderous monsters, but he believed they did good for American society.

Ramsay headed out the door towards a black car with a driver in the front. The driver took off in a discreet manner. Ramsay looked to Yellow and Damon.

“So, we’ve secured them? They’re going to help us?” he asked them.

“Yes and no,” Yellow touched his tablet and brought up notes he took. “They agreed to a meeting. They couldn’t reach their boss at the time, so we couldn’t get confirmation.”

“I’m sure when I meet him that he will agree to help us,” Ramsay nodded his head. “Senator Warwick has layers of grim to him, but he’s also very good at his job of hiding things. Once they see that he’s abusing the system and taking money from us, they’ll help. After all, they’re called Robin Hood for a reason.”

“I’ve tried to gather intel about Robin Hood,” Damon started. “There is an unconfirmed rumor that they do have armed forces on hand. We need to make sure that this meeting goes well.” The car slowed to a stop at a nightclub. Music played loudly outside the club and two guards stood at the door.

“Are you sure we’re at the right address?” Ramsay’s eyebrow cocked.

“Yes, our names are on the list for us. All we need to do is get in and order three Sheriffs neat, not iced,” Yellow explained. Ramsay got out of the car and straightened himself. He would impress Robin Hood and get their help, he was desperate for it.

After taking the case, Ramsay tried to find everything and anything on Senator Warwick, but he underestimated him. Nothing came up. He had no facebook page. His campaign website was clean. His location was close to unknown. Ramsay needed this man dead, and there was only one way to do it: Hire Robin Hood, an international hacker group that had any kind of information you needed on anyone.

“Aries, Leo, and Virgo,” Damon said to the two guards. The guards nodded and lifted the red rope to the nightclub. Bass filled the club while the three men made their way towards the busy bar. Ramsay looked around to see a DJ curating his own playlist, people in fabulous clothing dancing to the beat, and a few go-go dancers dancing in cages above the crowd. He remembered you liked to go clubbing and made a mental note to come back here with you.

He thought of her time to time when he was working. You never truly knew what he did for a living. You were a career woman, and he respected that. The more you focused on your own work, the less you knew of his. 

There were times where Ramsay thought of telling you the truth, but he could never bring himself to do it. An enemy had threatened him to hurt any loved one he had, and Ramsay found himself staring at you for a long time, trying to decide whether he should tell you and send you into hiding or let you live your life without him because no one would hurt you if he’d leave you alone.

Theon asked him if he considered marrying you. Ramsay only looked off and wondered if it was worth risking. Ramsay knew what kind of life he led. He knows his father’s history of women, including his own mother. He wasn’t sure if you would ever forgive him for the things he did. 

“Ramsay,” Damon called out to him. Ramsay blinked twice and came back to hearing the bass boost in the club. “Where are you? We need to order our drinks.”

“Sorry,” Ramsay headed to the bar. “Thinking about Y/N.” Damon frowned. 

“You need to worry less about her,” Damon argued. “What happened in Russia fucked with you. It’s been ten months and nothing’s happened.”

“That’s not the point,” Ramsay leaned against the bar. His watch lit up with a text notification from you.

[Sorry about tonight. I’ll make it up tomorrow! I think we should talk about moving in together more!]

“You’re going to move in with her?” Damon peeked at the watch. Ramsay moved his hand.

“I was thinking about it. I could protect her better if she lived with me.”

“It would be harder to hide things from her if you did.”

“I would sleep better at night knowing she’s next to me and safe.”

“I know you. I know you love her,” Damon put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “But I think you’re going overboard with this. Last time you told me you wanted to put a tracker on her.”

Ramsay saw a bartender headed towards them. “I don’t think you understand how far I’m willing to go to secure her safety.”

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked. 

“Three Sherriffs neat, not iced,” Damon asked, nodding at the bartender. The bartender’s face became serious and he nodded. He slid a key across the bar table.

“Men’s bathroom. The fourth stall,” he said, leaving them and going to the next customer. The three men made their way across the dance floor towards the bathroom. It was clean for a nightclub, and nearly empty. Damon went into the fourth stall first to see a small door with a lock. Damon opened it and crawled through the space.

“Stay behind,” Ramsay instructed Yellow. “Keep vigilant. No one needs to know we’re here.” Yellow nodded and exited the bathroom. Ramsay followed through in the crawlspace. Once he was through the tunnel, Damon and Ramsay were greeted by three more security guards. All of them were armed.

“Virgo and Leo,” one of them said. He had very short hair, but his moustache was thick. “We must ask you to unarm yourselves. Robin Hood will not meet with you until you do.” Ramsay and Damon did as they were told. They laid down each of their guns, knives, and brass knuckles they carried. Ramsay kept one weapon to himself: a push dagger he wore around his neck at all times.

One guard led them through another door that was thick, soundproof, and much to Ramsay’s surprise opened like a spaceship instead of a normal door. Ramsay walked through to see what h expected. A large, dark auditorium filled with the world’s best hackers, hiding under a nightclub. Hundreds of them clicked away on their keyboards, clicking and finding new information and confirming it.

A large screen displayed in front of them all. Displaying stats and other details Ramsay couldn’t even imagine. Ramsay’s mind cooked up ideas for an alliance instead of a one-time case.

“Mr. Bolton. Mr.—

“Dance,” Damon answered the hacker. She wore a smartwatch and kept her ponytail high and neat.

“Mr. Dance. My boss, Robin, is free to see you now. Please follow me,” the hacker tapped away on her tablet and led the men across the top level of the auditorium. Different alerts and tones played across the room while hardly anyone looked away from their screens. Ramsay could see two or three people at the bottom controlling and delegating tasks to the rest of them.

The three of them entered a hallway where the cream of the crop was. Each had their own room and other people ran between rooms giving notes and other things to each hacker. At the end of the hallway was a pair of French doors.

“Wait here,” she said as she entered into the office first. 

“This is insane. And very organized,” Ramsay noted.

“Did you see the guards they had? They’re serious,” Damon said.

“Yes, they’re prepared. They’re good. I saw they had live feed on the President. They’re very good. I’m impressed,” Ramsay smiled, thinking what he could do with all of this information and data in his hands. The hacker came back out of the office.

“Robin will see you now,” she gestured towards the door.

“Ramsay, remember, control your temper. We can’t have this go badly. They will fuck us over all the way back to Russia without blinking an eye.”

“I know. They’re awfully dangerous. I like them.” Ramsay strolled through the French doors. “This is going to be a lov—Y/N?!” Ramsay saw you in the Robin Hood office, waiting for him.

“Oh, it’s you,” you said, trying to hide your shock with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

You stormed into headquarters so fast that your eyes hurt from adjusting to the darkness. The big screen displayed stats from the black market on the web. Your eyes narrowed to see more information on a Senator Warwick.

“Ms. Y/N—

“I was supposed to be off tonight. Why am I here?” you snapped at one of your employees. She flinched.

“Ma’am, there’s an urgent meeting,” she shook. “Stephen told me to come and fetch you for it. It’s really important,” she said, almost hiding herself behind her tablet.

“Take me to him,” you demanded. Both of you walked through a different branch of headquarters. Once people saw you, they immediately went to work and started to type furiously. You’re a cruel boss, but you ran a tight ship. As head of an international hacking group, you needed to be ten steps ahead of everyone, including world leaders. 

You stepped into Stephen’s office which was decorated into playbills from New York Broadway. His suit jacket was neatly folded behind his chair. He turned in his chair smiling at you.

“Y/N! Guess who’s coming here?” he squealed in excitement. You narrowed your eyes at him. Clearly, you weren’t playing this game with him. “The Turncoats, Y/N! The best and cleanest assassination group in America. They’re coming here. They want our help.”

“This had better be worth it. This is the third date this month where I had to cancel,” you said in a low voice. 

“Oh, it’s going to be worth it,” with a slide of his finger Stephen displayed current information and stats on the Turncoats. “They have successfully murdered world leaders, crime bosses, and even spies. They’re legit.”

“Why do they need our help?” you asked. “If they’re so amazing, why are they coming to us?”

“Because of Senator Warwick,” Stephen said, pulling up Senator Warwick’s profile. “He’s been on our radar for quite some time, but The Turncoats received some money to take care of him. Apparently, he’s using campaign money and government money for his own selfish purposes. The Turncoats need to provide proof and they need his location, but his internet footprint is clean. At least, it’s clean to them.”

“We have what they need,” your eyes glazed over the profile. “How does this benefit us? Are they paying us?”

“No, but—

“Then why am I here? You can take care of this yourself,” you waved it off and started to walk away. You could feel your anger steaming. 

“Because we need them,” Stephen urged. He slid his finger to display more information on the screen. “We have people watching us. I know you tell me we’re untouchable, but some people here would feel safer if we had security.” It was a subject you wanted to avoid. Three months ago, one of your best hackers was targeted by an enemy. They were killed as they were walking home. The meeting that next day was filled with dread, and it was something that cooked in the back of your mind for a while.

“You’re right,” you said, remembering the funeral. “We need them. What do I have to do?” 

“We have a meeting with their leader tonight. He’s coming to us. He needs this information. Strike up an alliance with them. We give them unattainable information. They give us protection. No money required,” Stephen guided you out of his office and towards the full bathroom you had installed here to make your hackers’ lives easier.

“Done and done, when are they coming?”

“Soon,” Stephen informed you, setting a dress down by the shower. “Why?”

“I need to know who their leader is. I have to appeal to him,” you said. “Is this my ‘hooker dress’?” 

“Yes, it’s your ‘hooker’ dress. Their leader is intimidating, powerful, and supposedly single.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t know that. Flirt a little,” Stephen said. “Make it a quick shower. I’ll see what I can dig up about him.” You didn’t realize how crucial this was. Stephen was right. You needed security before anything else happened. What if something happen to you? What if something happened to Ramsay? 

You got out of the steaming hot shower and texted him. 

[Sorry about tonight. I’ll make it up tomorrow! I think we should talk about moving in together more!]

You wanted to move things forward with him, but how could you tell him what your real job was? How dangerous it was? Would he be able to put himself through that kind of danger? You knew you had to tell him someday, but later felt better than sooner.

The dress fit like a tight glove. It was annoying, but you had bigger fry to fry. You would do anything for your hard-working hackers, kill for them even. Wearing an uncofrotable dress would be a piece of cake.

Your heels stormed through the headquarters and back towards your own office where you found Stephen displaying the information you needed.

“I found him. He’s a little tough to get information on, but I’ve got him,” Stephen started. “He’s killed more than 500 people in the past two years. He’s skilled and armed at all times. I wouldn’t be surprised if he snuck in something to our headquarters tonight. He’s more than qualified to protect us. He’s been doing this since he was young—sixteen I think.”

“Great,” you said, tidying up your desk. “What’s his name?”

“Ramsay Bolton,” Stephen said. You dropped your phone and looked back at Stephen. 

“What did you say?” your mouth agape. 

“Ramsay Bolton?” Stephen pointed towards the screen. You saw Ramsay’s face moving across the screen as his birth name, age, social security number, and other stats appeared next to it. You felt shock, anger, and confusion all at once. That wasn’t Ramsay. Ramsay’s not an assassin. He was a boring, nerdy boyfriend you fell in love with. 

Your eyes widened to see footage of him killing someone, and then getting away with it. Had he planned to tell you? Was he going to tell you at all? Then, a sudden thought made your stomach turn. Were you his next target? 

No, he loved you. You remembered your first real sober kiss with him. He said it took his breath away and your eyes fluttered. You watched the screen again display more information. He’s been an assassin since he was a teenager. All this time, this is what he really did, and he was good.

“Y/N? Is everything alright?” Stephen asked. 

“It’s fine,” you responded, gaining your professionalism back. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good, because they’re here. Shall I give the go ahead to come in?” Stephen’ finger hovered over a button. You nodded. Stephen pressed his tablet and waked out of the office. You stomach turned again.

Your boyfriend was an assassin. He was the leader of the Turncoats. And you may be his next target. 

The thoughts came in pouring in, and so did the questions. Does he know who you are? What you do? How much information you have? Is this a part of his plan? Why did he never tell you? Why? Why him?

A blonde hacker came through your office door. “Ma’am the Turncoats are here, shall I send them in?”

You stood straight up and nodded. This was it. You had hoped that Stephen tracked down the wrong person. Ramsay wasn’t the person on the screen. You heard his voice and then he walked through the door, stopping in the middle of his sentence when he saw you.

“Y/N?!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, it’s you,” you tried to hide your shock and fear with the best smile you could manage. “Hi you.”

“Are you Robin?” Ramsay said almost confused.

“I am,” you confirmed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell—

“This is brilliant!” Ramsay smiled wide. “And here I thought I was going to meet with some man. Damon, look! My own girl is head of the biggest international hacking group in the world.” Ramsay pulled in you for a quick kiss. 

“You’re not angry?”

“No! This is perfect. I’m impressed. I should’ve known when I walked through the door,” Ramsay shook his head and looked around. “It all makes so much sense now. You running off, canceling our dates, working insane hours.”

“And you?” your eyes pointed to the screen, showing Ramsay and his men on the cameras. He looked back at you with a neutral face.

“How long have you known?” he said.

“Just now. Were you going to tell me?”

“I could ask you the same,” Ramsay and you paused for a moment, looking at each other. You loved him entirely. He squeezed your hand. He loved you too. Neither of you needed to say it out loud. “I came to you for help.”

“I know. I’ll help you if you help me,” you said quietly. “I need my people protected.”

Ramsay smiled. “I believe you’re speaking of an alliance, darling.”


End file.
